Various types of cooking grills are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a portable collapsible grill including a grill body having a firebox and a hood pivotally attached to the firebox to cover a top side thereof; a cooking assembly disposed within the firebox that is configured to permit gas grilling. A retractable leg assembly, disposed on a firebox bottom side, includes a housing having an upper wall attached to the bottom side and a lower wall, a leg disposed on the lower wall proximal each one of a corner of the housing, and a lockable caster wheel disposed on each leg. A single side shelf is pivotally disposed on each of a right and left side of the firebox proximal the top side. A cooking tool hanger body is disposed on one of the right and left sides in a position below the respective side shelf. The retractability of the leg assembly and the pivotal disposition of the side shelves facilitate the collapsibility of the present device to accommodate portability.